The invention is based generally on a hand power tool, in particular a hammer drill or rotary hammer.
A hand power tool is made known in EP 0 303 651 B2, a drill hammer, in fact, having a striking mechanism capable of being driven by an electric motor, in the case of which a clutch located in the drive train disengages automatically when a specified quantity of motion detected by a sensor is reached, in fact, to interrupt a striking-driving action being performed by the striking mechanism in a no-load position. A travel position of a striking mechanism part or an insertable tool located in a no-load path is detected as the quantity of motion. When this travel position is left, the clutch automatically engages once more. When this travel position is reached, the sensor activates a control device that sends a control impulse to an electromagnetic disengage-control drive that grips the clutch and disengages it.